El inicio despues del final
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: Rukia por fin le demuestra sus sentimientos a nuestro muy despistado cabeza de zanahoria, pero cuando tristes revelaciones salen a la luz, ella encuentra consuelo en los brazos de un muy posesivo y apuesto dragon de hielo que no solo la ayuda a seguir adelante sino que tambien le da algo que su mejor amigo nunca pudo
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic- Capítulo I**

P.O.V. Rukia = Me acerqué al hollow que al parecer le estaba causando problemas a Ichigo y de un solo movimiento de deshice de él y le dirigí un arrogante sonrisa, que solo disimuló su sorpresa de verme rodando los ojos como si estuviera fastidiado

-Problemas con un simple hollow, no pareces tu mismo Ichigo- me situé a su lado todavía con mi sonrisa arrogante, él dejando de lado su "fastidio" me sonrió y me alborotó el pelo

-Hace mucho que no te veía enana- quité su mano de mi cabeza y traté de aplacar los miles de pelos que sabia ahora estaban parados, empezamos a caminar y todavía no lograba terminar de peinarme, sabia que Ichigo tenia un sonrisa burlona en la cara, por lo distraída que estaba por accidente me tropecé con una piedra, sabiendo que iba a caerme cerré los ojos y me preparé para el golpe pero en vez de eso sentí dos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura evitando que me cayera

-Rukia Kuchiki, teniente de la13ava división tropezándose con una piedra, y luego soy yo el que no parece si mismo- abrí mis ojos y vi lo cerca que estábamos, su sonrisa arrogante hizo que me sonrojara y mi cuerpo actuando solo acortó entre nuestros labios besándolo, al estar tan cerca sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba así que abrí los ojos y me alejé de él, que estaba paralizado del shock

-Rukia yo no sabia que…- su rostro mostraba tristeza y confusión o por lo menos eso fue lo que pude captar por sus ojos

-…siempre te vi como mi mejor amiga- al escuchar su respuesta sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, me di la vuelta para que Ichigo no viera mis lagrimas y me fui lo mas rápido que pude sin hacerle caso a sus gritos. Al alejarme lo suficiente me sequé las lágrimas y abrí el sekaimon

-RUKIA ESPERA- Ichigo gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con una muy notoria respiración forzada

-Adiós Ichigo- dije con una sonrisa triste mientras una lágrima traicionera bajaba por mi mejilla derecha, y finalmente la puertas corredizas se cerraron llevándome a la sociedad de almas

POV Ichigo

Al ver la puertas cerrarse me sentí increíblemente triste y vacío, como su una parte de mi se hubiese ido, la sonrisa triste de Rukia se repetía continuamente ante mis ojos haciéndome sentir cada vez mas triste y miserable por haber sido la causa

-¡DEMONIOS!- grité mientras golpeaba el piso con mis puños

\- ¿Qué me esta pasando?- me pregunté en voz alta dejando que mi voz mostrara lo confundido que estaba

+Te gusta la enana, eso es lo que pasa+ escuché decir a mi hollow en la parte de atrás por dentro de mi cabeza *claro que no ella es solo una amiga* pensé, respondiéndole dentro de mi cabeza +lo que tu digas rey+ se burló de mí y se quedó callado

POV Rukia

Apenas puse un pie en la sociedad de almas me sequé la lágrima traicionera y me dirigí a mi división. Al llegar, entré a la Oficina, donde se encontraba Ukitake Taicho que al principio me sonrió y luego me vio con preocupación

-Rukia-chan, ¿estás bien?- puse una sonrisa falsa tratando de no demostrar mis emociones

-Hai Taicho, regresé de mi misión, presentaré mi reporte luego, ¿tiene algún trabajo que pueda hacer?- meterme en el trabajo me ayudaría a distraerme de mis problemas durante un rato

-Si, hay que deliberar estos papeles a la 10ma división y tómate el resto del día para descansar- me sonrió amablemente y yo luego de agarrar los papeles emprendí mi camino hacia la 10ma llegando rápidamente, toqué la puerta y entré cuando escuché un "pase"

-Hitsugaya Taicho, Ukitake Taicho le envía estos papeles- hice una reverencia y me adentré más en la oficina encontrándome con un muy atareado Capitán

-Puedes dejarlo en la mesa- Dijo sin levantar su mirada del trabajo, hice lo que me dijo y me di la vuelta para retirarme

-no dije que te podías retirar- fijó su mirada en mí y pude ver en sus hermosos ojos turquesa preocupación

-Kuchiki, ¿Por qué estas así?- recordé como mi corazón se rompía aun mas de tan solo recordar pero aún así mantuve mi máscara

-No quisiera gastar su tiempo en cosas tan triviales y sin importancia señor- su entrecejo se volvió mas pronunciado mostrando su enojo

-Si no quisiera saber no habría preguntado ¿no crees?- sus ojos me miraban fijamente tratando de descifrarme, tratando de ser lo más fuerte posible traté de sonreír pero solo logré una sonrisa triste

-Mis sentimientos fueron rechazados por mi mejor amigo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

POV Hitsugaya

-mis sentimientos fueron rechazados por mi mejor amigo- la escuché decir mientras veía como de sus ojos salían lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, me paré de mi silla y me acerqué a ella, ella me miró a los ojos y la rodee con mis brazos en un tierno abrazo

\- lo siento, no debí preguntar algo tan personal- le susurré al oído, conocía muy bien el sentimiento de estar enamorado de alguien que no te ve de la misma forma

-No, no es su culpa que esto pasara Taicho, además, usted solo estaba tratando de ayudarme- me respondió tan suave que a pesar de estar tan cerca de ella apenas logre oírla, sentí como mi haori de capitán se iba mojando por sus lagrimas pero eso no me importó en lo mas mínimo, lo único que hacia era acercarla mas a mi en forma de consuelo. El porqué estaba haciendo esto era casi un misterio, si casi, ya que sabia que le sentía empatía debido a su estado pero el porqué le pregunté o el porqué me preocupó, era lo que no sabia. Una vez escuché como su respiración se tranquilizaba y se volvió constante supe que se había quedado dormida así que la recosté en el sofá, suspiré al verla *¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella si apenas la conozco?, solo se que cuando la escuché tan triste no pude evitar querer saber el por qué, algo que es muy raro en mi ya que normalmente me parece un pérdida de tiempo el inmiscuirme en los problemas personales de los demás* me volví a sentar en mi escritorio tratando de trabajar pero mi mirada siempre se iba a la pelinegra que se encontraba dormida en el sofá con una pacífica expresión en la cara.

Por primera vez desde que empecé a ser capitán no podía concentrarme en los montones de papeles que se encontraban en mi escritorio, decidí que lo mejor seria tomarme algo caliente por lo que salí y me hice un té, ya de regreso me paré justo al frente del sofá y me quedé mirando a la pequeña shinigami, tenia el pelo oscuro como la noche con sus grandes ojos morados cerrados, mostrando su negras y largas pestañas, su expresión era de paz y tranquilidad, sus facciones definidas, delicadas y femeninas, era sin duda alguna muy hermosa además de que su pequeño tamaño te hacia querer tenerla entre tus brazos y protegerla del mundo*¿pero que me pasa? Yo debería estar concentrado en todo el trabajo que tengo que entregar mañana* y con eso en mente me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio, me tomé mi té y empecé a trabajar robándole una mirada a la shinigami durmiente de vez en cuando *Matsumoto si no fueras tan floja y no te escaparas para beber no tendría que hacer tanto papeleo y mi vida seria mucho mas fácil* pensaba con odio cada vez que mis ojos regresaban a las pilas de papeles

-ahg- dije fastidiado

POV Rukia

Cuando me desperté vi que una cobija estaba cubriéndome del cuello hasta los pies y estaba recostada en un sillón * que raro no recuerdo haberme acostado a dormir y mucho menos en un sofá* entonces me acordé de todo lo que pasó antes de que me quedara dormida, como dos orbes turquesa me miraban con comprensión, como dos brazos fuertes me rodeaban atrayéndome a un pecho firme en forma de consuelo, como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas mojando el haori que él traía puesto y sobretodo como el latido de su corazón y su calidez me tranquilizaban haciéndome sentir protegida y en paz, una pequeña sonrisa se sonrió en mi rostro, realmente el capitán de hielo, como todos lo llaman, no es lo que parece, me senté haciendo que la manta que tenia se callera

-Kuchiki veo que ya despertaste- escuché la grave voz de capitán Hitsugaya y me di la vuelta para verlo sentado en su escritorio mirándome fijamente

-si, disculpe las molestias- dije mientras me paraba y me inclinaba un poco en forma de respeto

\- no hay problema, lo que me sorprende es que ninguno de tus compañeros viniera a buscarte luego de haber estado ausente unas…¿3 horas?- me dijo un poco dudoso y con algo de sorpresa en su voz cosa que no mostraba en su expresión indiferente

-Ukitake Taicho me dio el resto del día libre para descansar ya que regresaba de un misión en el mundo humano- respondí ya con mi mascara inexpresiva de nuevo en mi cara

-va veo, bueno si lo deseas puedes retirarte- me dijo y regresó la vista al trabajo, al ver los montones de pilas de papeles en su escritorio me sentí un poco mal por el peli-blanco

-Hitsugaya Taicho, si quiere le puedo ayudar con el papeleo- le ofrecí amablemente a lo que él redirigió su atención a mí


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

-Hitsugaya Taicho, si quiere le puedo ayudar con el papeleo- le ofrecí amablemente a lo que él redirigió su atención a mí

-No quisiera que pasaras tu día libre llenando formas cuando podrías estar descansando- me respondió cortésmente ocultando muy bien su alegría

-no seria ningún problema ya me siento mucho mejor, como teniente ya he tenido que hacer bastante trabajo por la condición de mi capitán y además seria una gran forma de agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mí- lo convencí con una sonrisa amable

-Si así lo deseas puedes sentarte en el escritorio y llenar estos papeles- señaló al pequeño escritorio de alado y coloco unos papeles en él, pasamos un largo rato en silencio, no en uno incómodo o tenso sino en uno amigable, tranquilo y acogedor en el que de vez en cuando mi mirada se posaba en el blanco cabello del capitán o en sus facciones varoniles para luego regresar al trabajo, ya para cuando la luna salió se había completado todo el papeleo en un tiempo record

-no puedo creer que hayamos terminado tanto trabajo en tan poco tiempo- comenté mientras me estiraba en la silla

\- si, no lo habría logrado si no me hubieses ayudado, realmente te lo agradezco Kuchiki- me respondió dejando que su mascara mostrara agradecimiento y no solo una expresión indiferente

-no hay nada que agradecer Taicho, esto es una compensación por lo que ha hecho por mí, bueno mejor me retiro antes que nii-sama se preocupe- me paré de mi silla, me despedí del capitán y me fui de su oficina con una sonrisa *quien habría dicho que lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor sería encontrarme con el capitán de hielo* al llegar a mi habitación en la mansión Kuchiki luego de haber sido recibida por nii-sama me cambié a mi yukata blanco para dormir y me acosté en la cama, sin darme cuenta terminé pensando en el pequeño capitán que a pesar de ser el mas pequeño del seireitei era mas alto que yo, reí un poco y me quede dormida con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-AL DÏA SIGUIENTE-

Los rayos del sol entrantes por mi ventana lograron algo que ni siquiera nii-sama lograba, despertarme,* ahh se me olvido correr las cortinas* me paré y me cambié el yukata por mis ropas de shinigami y cuando fui a guardarlo me acorde de el yukata que blanco que usé cuando estaba prisionera *Ichigo, el tonto ese sabiendo todos lo peligros vino por mí* de nuevo me sentí triste por pensar en Ichigo *NO, no puedo seguir así tengo que convertirme en la Rukia fuerte e independiente que siempre necesité ser, tengo que dejar de lado mi depresión y complejo de inferioridad, voy a hacerme mas fuerte* sonreí por mi nuevo curso de ideas y emprendí mi camino hacia mi división para hablar con el capitán. Una vez me encontré frente a las puertas corredizas de la oficina que Ukitake Taicho y yo compartíamos tragué saliva y las abrí

-Buenos días Ukitake Taicho- le dije con una sonrisa cálida mientras entraba, posicionándome justo enfrente de su mesa

-Oh buenos días Rukia, veo que ya estas mucho mejor- por su expresión relajada y sonrisa despreocupada pude ver que estaba aliviado

-Taicho quisiera pedirle permiso para tomar unas horas cada día para entrenar con mi bankai- me volví seria y mi mirada se posó en su cara tratando de encontrar alguna pista a lo que me iba a responder

-Claro, no hay ningún problema, de hecho, que te parece si le pido ayuda a un amigo para que te ayude con eso- tan amable como siempre Ukitake Taicho me dio su sonrisa amigable característica

-Muchas gracias Taicho- le sonreí y me senté en mi escritorio para empezar con el reporte que con tanto anhelo quería evitar

POV Toshiro (Hitsugaya)

Después de haber terminado el poco trabajo del día me encontraba sentado en mi oficina tomándome un té caliente, al terminar mi té me paré junto a la ventana abierta y me quedé mirando al cielo durante un rato *que paz y tranquilidad* por supuesto el mundo no es perfecto, por lo que mi paz no duró mas de unos segundos, sentí una presencia muy conocida y suspire

-pase- dije sin ánimos volviéndome a sentar y preparándome para una muy exasperante visita


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

POV Toshiro

-pase- dije sin ánimos volviéndome a sentar y preparándome para una muy exasperante visita

-Shiro- chan- me llamó el muy fastidioso capitán albino, sentí como si una vena se resaltara en mi frente y mi sangre correr al escuchar el fastidioso apodo

-Es Hitsugaya Taicho Ukitake-san- le corregí irritado mientras me sobaba las sienes, miré de nuevo al capitán de la 13ava división para ver su sonrisa amable y como sacaba algo de su ropa para ponerlo en mi mano

-espero que lo disfrutes- comentó luego de regresar a su anterior posición, no necesite mirar mi mano para saber que tenia un puño de distintos caramelos

-Ukitake sabes que no me gustan los dulces- puse los caramelos en un gabinete y lo volví a mirar

-¿a que se debe la visita?- pregunté yendo directo al punto, la cara de Ukitake se puso seria, cosa que casi nunca hacia, y me miró directo a los ojos

-vengo a pedirte un favor-me respondió aun con ese aire de seriedad

\- quisiera saber si puedes ayudar a mi teniente a mejorar sus habilidades de combate y también con su bankai- Finalizó para luego mandarme un mirada expectante, yo lo pensé un poco y no tuve que meditar tanto rato para saber mi respuesta

-de acuerdo entrenaré a Kuchiki, dile que le hablaré luego para comenzar su entrenamiento- su seriedad se desvaneció apenas escuchó mi respuesta y fue sustituida por una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Gracias Shiro-chan- dijo justo antes de irse sin darme tiempo de corregirle *no sé para que me molesto si se que no me va a hacer caso, es como si le pidiera a Matsumoto que dejara el alcohol, simplemente una pérdida de aliento y esfuerzo* suspiré y volví a mi sitio al lado de la ventana *entrenar a Kuchiki, por lo menos así pasaré mas tiempo con ella* una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro pero se borró al escuchar los gritos de mi floja teniente

-Taichooooooooo- Matsumoto entró por la puerta con una botella de sake en la mano y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara *Obviamente borracha*

-Matsumoto llegas tarde y borracha- mi tono era de una seriedad mortal y ella se dio cuenta de esto ya que su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente

-si…pero tengo una muy buena razón, vera cuando venia de camino me encontré con este pequeño y hermoso gatito que tenia un patita herida así que decidí ayudarlo y- un vena se hizo muy notoria en mi frente –MATSUMOTO- grité cansado de sus historias falsas

-Esta bien, anoche bebí tanto que en la mañana me dio un horrible resaca asi que me levante mucho mas tarde y de camino para en el bar que esta cerca- supuse que eso era lo que había pasado *¿por qué me toco una teniente así?* decidí dar un paseo así que agarré a Hyorinmaru y llegue hasta la puerta –saldré a pasear, no destruyas la división en mi ausencia- antes de que ella pudiera hacer un berrinche o algo así shumpee lejos para empezar a caminar cerca de los jardines, mientras pasaba cerca del bosque sentí un reiatsu bastante fuerte así que me acerqué y me encontré en un claro del bosque donde estaba una pequeña shinigami pelinegra cuyo pelo se movía con el viento y que empuñaba un espada completamente blanca. Se movía como si estuviese bailando, haciendo cada movimiento con gracia, agilidad y rapidez, el claro estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de nieve que sin duda alguna era un efecto del poder de su zampakuto. Estuve viéndola entrenar durante un rato hasta que ella por fin se detuvo, por lo que decidí salir de mi escondite, si a eso se le puede llamar a estar parado sin nada que me oculte junto a un árbol

-Muy bien Kuchiki- dije con una pequeña sonrisa siendo gentil. Ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿eh desde hace cuanto ha estado ahí Taicho?- preguntó de forma tímida y avergonzada mirando al piso

-No hay porque sentirse apenada, íbamos a terminar probando tus habilidades después de todo- traté de que se sintiera un poco mejor pero el que no me estuviese mirando a los ojos me estaba molestando, sin pensar en lo que hacia agarré su barbilla para que me mirara a la cara, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, sus ojos se volvieron grandes de asombro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rojo carmesí *tan linda que se ve así y tan fácil que es hacerla sonrojar*

-Cuando hables conmigo tienes que mirarme a los ojos- dije serio y ella solo asintió obedientemente *bien*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

POV Rukia

-Cuando hables conmigo tienes que mirarme a los ojos\- me dijo con un tono de voz muy serio y demandante, sus hermosos ojos turquesa me miraban profundamente y estaba segura de que mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas por lo calientes que las sentía, todo gracias a la proximidad del capitán, podía sentir su respiración y no puedo decir que no me perdí en sus ojos. Como no confiaba en mi voz solo asentí con la cabeza en forma de confirmación lo que hizo que el capitán soltara mi barbilla y se alejara.

-Bien, tenia planeado comenzar mañana pero ya que estamos aquí no veo por que desperdiciar esta oportunidad- Hitsugaya Taicho sacó su zampakuto y se puso en guardia lo que solo me confundió * ¿a qué se refiere?* Viendo mi confusión Taicho bajo la espada, confundido por mi reacción

-¿Ukitake no te dijo que yo iba a ser el que te ayudaría a entrenar?- *¡Hitsugaya Taicho entrenándome!* hice una reverencia y oculté lo mejor que pude mi emoción

-¡Muchas gracias Taicho!- decir que estaba alegre era muy poco para describir lo feliz que me sentía *uno de los capitanes a los que mas admiro me va a entrenar* Una sonrisa se estableció en mi rostro.

-no importa, empezaremos viendo que tal estás con lo básico de la espada- recobró su posición y yo también me preparé

\- No te la dejaré fácil- Toshiro sonrió de medio lado y empezamos nuestra práctica

-Salto- 

Los dos estábamos terriblemente cansados después de tanta práctica, bueno siendo sinceros yo estaba muy cansada mientras que él estaba como si solo estuviésemos calentando. Mi respiración era entrecortada, mi cuerpo me dolía en músculos que ni siquiera conocía y mi uniforme estaba sucio y sudado mientras que a él nada que ver *maligna resistencia de capitán, sabia que había una brecha pero no que era así de grande* Al parecer mi oponente se dio cuenta de esto así que se echó para atrás y enfundó su espada

-Eso será todo por hoy- su tono no dejaba sitio a comentarios o a discusiones, aunque tampoco era como si yo fuese a decir algo en contra, me desplomé en la grama y Hitsugaya se sentó junto a mí con una sonrisa burlona

-Tendrás que trabajar mas en tu resistencia, una hora trotando, 100 lagartijas, 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y 100 movimientos laterales de espada harán el efecto- suspiré y enfundé mi zampakuto, luego de recuperar mi aliento me senté y vi las nubes *durante todo este tiempo practicando no he pensado ni una sola vez en Ichigo* Una sonrisa se estableció en mi rostro, siempre que estaba con Toshiro mi mente se sentía en paz y tranquilidad, miré a la persona que estaba a mi lado observando el cielo, pelo blanco como la nieve de invierno, suave y brillante, su pecho firme, su abdomen plano y trabajado a pesar de su corta edad, sus facciones eran varoniles con un toque infantil que compensaba su actitud madura y fría. Al darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que me pasé viéndolo regresé mi mirada al cielo con un leve sonrojo *¿por qué me sonrojo tanto cuando estoy con él?, yo he pasado toda mi vida rodeada de chicos y sin importar las situaciones yo nunca me sonrojaba, ahora solo lo miro y ya me sonrojo, ahg* +Rukia, es normal que te sientas atraída a un chico+ *Yo sé, pero ¿tan rápido?, hace menos de tres días estaba enamorada de Ichigo* +Bueno, tomate tu tiempo en conocerlo bien y durante el proceso sabrás si te gusta o no+ *ok gracias Shirayuki*

POV Hitsugaya

Durante un rato sentí la mirada de Ruki-egh-Kuchiki, estaba acostumbrado a que me miraran por mi extraña apariencia o por mi título de genio pero por alguna razón no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por esto, hice como si no me diera cuenta y luego de unos minutos vi como su cara se ponía roja y regresaba su mirada a las nubes así que me di el lujo de mirarla un rato, su belleza era magnética, no sé cuantas veces me he encontrado mirándola de reojo o cuando esta distraída *Ni siquiera la conozco bien* pasé mi mano por mi pelo tratando de deshacerme de algo de mi frustración, un mal hábito que ya lo hago inconscientemente +Solo deja de pensarlo+ * Se lo dices al prodigio que es conocido por pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar y tener todo bajo control* + Entonces deja de hacerlo por una vez en tu vida, te gusta la chica, es normal+ * Apenas la conozco* + Eso no te impidió consolarla y dejar que se durmiera en tus brazos ¿o si?, además, ¿nunca has oído del amor a primera vista?+ *Pero eso no me pasa a mi, yo no soy abierto con las personas que apenas conozco, a Hinamori la acepté como amiga luego de 1 semana* + no tienes que aceptarlo ahora, solo deja de cuestionar todo lo que haces y sientes+ *mmmm… Bien tomaré tu consejo Hyorinmaru*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

POV Hitsugaya

-Sabes es agradable la paz que hay, después del incidente con Aizen sabia que la mayoría de cosas no iban a ser lo mismo, me alegra que por lo menos esto este igual- Comentó Rukia cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el viento moviera su pelo, increíblemente hice lo mismo y me sentí relajado y tranquilo, la presencia de Rukia me calmaba de una forma increíble, estuvimos así durante un rato hasta que escuché como Rukia se paraba por lo que abrí mis ojos

-Bueno Hitsugaya Taicho con su permiso me retiro a continuar mis tareas-Algo me hizo querer detenerla pero me contuve

-Nos vemos mañana para continuar tu entrenamiento Kuchiki- comenté poniéndome de pie, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue caminando dejándome ver como su silueta desaparecía lentamente, suspiré y me resigné regresando a mi división *por lo menos se que no se puede acumular tanto trabajo en tan poco tiempo* al llegar a la oficina vi a mi teniente dormida en el sofá con una botella de sake en la mano *y se volvió a emborrachar* y una pila de pápeles en mi escritorio *¡¿de dónde salió?!* Me acerqué y vi de que eran –reclutamiento anual de shinigamis, planillas- *ugh lo único que me faltaba tener que lidiar con novatos que se creen mejores solo porque son mas altos y mayores que yo* -Divisiones encargadas de la prueba 10ma y 13ava- *nop, si hay algo peor, tener que soportar a Ukitake y sus regalos infantiles constantes*

* * *

Nada, no he visto a Rukia en una semana, al parecer, según el capitán Ukitake, Rukia no puede asistir a su entrenamiento ya que esta demasiado atestada de trabajo, puedo entenderlo bien ya que yo también estado hasta la cabeza de papeles, autorizaciones y planillas pero que entienda la situación no evita que me ponga de mal humor

-Matsumoto voy a aplicar la prueba así que no seas floja y haz tu trabajo- dije irritado mientras me preparaba para salir

-pero taichooooo- empezó con otro de sus pucheros inflando los cachetes

-nada de peros- dije serio y cerré la puerta evitando que dijera otra palabra, al llegar al campo de entrenamiento de la 13ra división donde se realizaba el examen, vi como un montón de alumnos estaban agrupados hablando *agh detesto las multitudes* mientras pasaba todos los estudiantes me habrían paso en forma de respeto y me criticaban con su mirada *¿donde estará Ukitake?* seguí caminando hasta que llegué al frente *espero que no llegue tarde, detesto la tardanzas* Como si mis pensamientos hubiese invocado a algo, vi como los alumnos le habrían paso a alguien con caras de terror, respeto y envidia *al fin* en vez de ver al alto y amable capitán de pelo blanco me encontré a una pequeña teniente de pelo negro, ojos morados, actitud fría como el hielo y6 la gracia de un copo de nieve cayendo al suelo *¿Rukia?*

-Buenos días capitán- Saludó cortésmente mientras se situaba a mi lado, ella se encontraba claramente en modo de trabajo y nada más

-Ukitake Taicho debe tomar reposo por que yo me encargaré de sus funciones- Continuó en voz tan baja como para que solo yo la oyera, con el mismo tono de trabajo y rostro inexpresivo, su mirada se posó en el grupo de estudiantes que ahora se encontraban en filas y silenciosos mirando al frente *parece que le tienen mas miedo que a mí*

-Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro el Capitán de la 10ma división, mi compañera aquí presente es Rukia Kuchiki teniente de la 13era división y se referirán a nosotros como tal, estaremos aplicándoles una serie de pruebas para ver sus potenciales y de acuerdo a ellos a cuales divisiones serán asignados- Inmediatamente una atmósfera de seriedad se instaló y comenzamos a aplicar el protocolo necesario.

Durante la pruebas pudimos encontrar gran material para shinigamis, algunos con mas experiencia y habilidades que otros pero en general un grupo prometedor, lo único es que al conseguir algo bueno se llenan de seguridad y piensan que están listos para todo *definitivamente van a necesitar mucha experiencia en situaciones reales* al ver el cansancio que estaba presentando el grupo decidimos que lo mas inteligente seria empezar el receso

-Bien vamos a tomar un corto receso de 20 minutos para que puedan restaurar sus energías, no se alejen mucho de esta zona y recuerden que no hemos terminado todavía faltan algunas otras cosas que hay que hacer- Rukia dijo en voz seria e inmediatamente el grupo se dispersó alrededor para tomar sus respectivas meriendas y descansar el cuerpo, deje salir un suspiro que no sabia estaba conteniendo

-Hitsugaya Taicho quiere acompañar me a comer la merienda tengo suficiente para dos personas- Rukia me comentó una pequeña sonrisa amable mientras me veía, no pude evitar sonreír de lado

-Claro- caminamos hasta llegar a la oficina de su división, ella se acercó a una pequeña nevera de donde sacó una mitad de patilla, cortó varios pedazos que puso en un plato y nos sentamos a comérnoslos en un agradable silencio de vez en cuando nos vimos envueltos en el juego de te miro sin que te des cuenta, obviamente éramos terribles jugándolo ya que nuestros sonrojos nos delataban pero aún así los dos disfrutamos la compañía del otro

-bueno lo mejor será terminar con lo que está pendiente, ¿no crees?- me paré limpiando mi kimono y le ofrecí mi mano para que se parara, ella gustosamente la agarró y como un impulso incontenible la halé hacia mí haciendo que ella quedara recostada en mi pecho y rodeada por mis brazos, mi pelo me tapo un poco los ojos creando una sombra, y con solo analizar mi extraño comportamiento, mis ansias de estar cerca de ella, mis impulsos y mis sonrojos llegué a la conclusión a la que cualquier persona hubiese llegado antes *Me gusta Rukia*

**NA: hi todos los que leen esta historia, se que no he publicado en un tiempo y que puede que sea algo novata en esto pero enserio agradezco a todos los que dejan comentarios, ya que me inspiran y me dan ánimos para seguir. Ah y para que no se me olvide, los personajes son de Tite Kubo, solo creo la historia, byes**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

POV Rukia

MI cara se volvió completamente escarlata, sinceramente, no sabia que mi cara podía ponerse tan caliente por algo tan simple como una abrazo accidental, porque, es accidental…¿no?

-H-H-Hitsugaya Taicho, ¿p-pasa algo?- Mi intento de sonar normal fue más que un fracaso y mi sonrojo me hacia sentir todavía más apenada. El capitán estaba muy callado, su flequillo le tapaba el ojo derecho y le hacia una sombra en la cara volviéndome imposible saber en que estaba pensando, por lo que empecé a preocupar

-¿Taicho se encuentra bien?- mi voz se tiñó de preocupación dejando de lado la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, Hitsugaya bajó su cabeza hasta que su barbilla se recostara en mi hombro derecho y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba y él soltaba un suspiro

-Si, todo está bien Kuchiki- su agarre se fue suavizando lentamente hasta que me soltó y se alejó un poco de mí, solo cuando estábamos a un paso de distancia fue que me di cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro y antes de darme cuenta yo tenía una muy aparecida a la de él

-Bueno creo que deberíamos seguir con los exámenes- Dijo Hitsugaya resignándose y abriendo la puerta para que saliéramos, mi sonrisa se volvió mas amable

-Hai- nos encaminamos de nuevo para encontrarnos a los alumnos para seguir su evaluación, no sé si habrá sido mi imaginación pero creo que por un momento vi como el Taicho sonreía de forma maligna, como si se fuese a desquitar algo que le hicieron

-De acuerdo, espero que hayan tenido un buen receso porque lo que viene será aun más exigente- comentó en completa seriedad haciendo que algunos se pusieran pálidos y que otros tragaran saliva, indudablemente el capitán no estaba de un buen humor o por lo menos eso parece

* * *

Se podían oír varias respiraciones irregulares y entre cortadas, el capitán ya de mejor humor veía de forma rigurosa a los estudiantes mientras ellos hacían las actividades o "la masacre" como sé que lo llamaría Renji, me encontraba en la duda de si intervenir o no cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, me acerqué al capitán y le comenté de esto lo que él respondió con un suspiro

-Bueno, oficialmente ya ha concluido el examen, pueden retirarse- dijo de forma autoritaria para el alivio de todos

-¿Pasó algo que lo hizo cambiar de ánimo señor?- le pregunté lo que había estado rondando mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, para mi sorpresa él miró al cielo y sonrió un poco

-Si, digamos que me di cuenta de que lo que me causaba tanta confusión era más que lógico para todos menos yo- su respuesta contenía tantas emociones: alivio, frustración y miedo pero a pesar de eso muy por dentro, escondido felicidad

-Bueno, no hay nadie que sepa de todo, a algunas personas se les complican mas ciertas cosas que a otras, es natural, solo es cosa de experiencia- dirigí mi mirada al cielo siguiendo el ejemplo de la persona a mi lado

-Umm Kuchiki… ¿te parece si comemos algo antes de ponernos con el papeleo?- mi mirada se posó en el ahora nervioso y tenso capitán, que dejaba caer sus barreras mostrándome su inseguridad o la mitad de ella ya que estaba mirando al lado contrario y se pasaba la mano por el pelo tratando de liberar la ansiedad.

-Si, me encantaría Hitsugaya Taicho- le contesté sonriendo por haber visto una nueva faceta del capitán de hielo con el que me llevaba tan bien, de inmediato su nerviosismo se esfumó y fue sustituido por una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Durante el camino pasamos por varios jardines de distintas divisiones hasta que me detuve en una parte de nuestro trayecto

-Kuchiki ¿qué pasa?- su tono demostraba la preocupación que su rostro serio no dejaba ver, se paró a mi lado y siendo el prodigio que es no tardo mucho en saber en lo que estaba pensando, además de que mi acto inconsciente de llevarme una mano al cuello también me delató bastante

-Me recuerda tanto como Ichigo me salvó de ser ejecutada- susurré casi queriendo que no me oyera mientras miraba la colina donde se suponía iban a acabar con mi vida, él en un gesto de simpatía y comprensión pasó su mano por mi espalda suavemente y con su otra mano alejó mi mano de mi cuello donde alguna vez se encontró un collar para sellar mi reiki y evitar que escapara. Su pequeño gesto logró tranquilizarme y limpiar mis pensamientos, miré a mi lado, uno de los capitanes a los que más admiraba, el prodigio con la zampakuto mas fuerte de hielo, al que todo el mundo creía un gruñón sin sentimientos y sonreí de lado* nunca pensé que Hitsugaya Taicho fuese una de las pocas personas que lograría levantarme el ánimo*

-Y ¿dónde vamos a comer?- le pregunté recuperando mi ánimo habitual, él me sonrió

-A un restaurante que seguro te encantará-

**NA: hola a todos, se que hago esto muy seguido pero aún asi quiero hacerlo, gracias a todos los que utilizan un poco de su valioso tiempo leyendo lo que escribo y me dispulpo si no he tenido un transcurso de tiempo definido para publicar pero lo importante es que siempre trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible y que si pueden dejar un comentario diciendo que tal les pareció perfecto para mejorar. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

POV Hitsugaya

Pasamos por varios negocios hasta que por fin llegamos al pequeño restaurante en el que me gustaba relajarme un rato, si lograba tener tiempo libre de Matsumoto y su flojera, no era muy lujoso pero si bastante hogareño. Al entrar una chica vestida con un kimono simple rosado nos recibió

-Bienvenidos, ¿la mesa de siempre?- me preguntó ya conociendo donde me sentaba

-si, gracias- le respondí serio y ella nos guio a una mesa que tenía dos sillas y estaba más alejada de las demás con una ventana que dejaba ver el hermoso jardín que tenían, cuando vi la sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Rukia al mirar por la ventana supe que le gustaba este lugar tanto como a mí y me alegró bastante

-¿te gusta?- pregunté mientras nos sentábamos, solo por escucharla decirlo

-si, es muy lindo- respondió con una sonrisa mirando el gran árbol que dejaba caer sus hojas suavemente con el viento y era iluminado por el sol haciéndose notar el verde brillante de su herbaje

-me alegra que te guste- mi mirada se mantenía en la sonrisa de su cara y muy adentro de mí sabia que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla ahí, ya satisfecha de haber visto la hermosa vista ella volteó su mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, sus hermosos ojos morados que eran como dos ventanas abiertas que dejaban que cualquiera que prestara suficiente atención supiera por qué cosas había pasado y como se sentía, El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para nosotros, como si todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor siguiera su curso pero sin nosotros

-y ¿qué les puedo traer?- preguntó la mesara rompiendo el trance en el que estábamos y haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara lo que me hizo sonreír de lado

-Un té de hierbas- la mujer anotó mi pedido en un papel y luego miró a Rukia esperando por el de ella

-lo mismo- le respondió sonriendo amablemente, la mesera le regresó la sonrisa y se retiró a buscar lo que habíamos pedido

-Hitsugaya-taicho- me llamó Rukia y volvió a verme a los ojos, esta vez con cierta curiosidad y timidez

-Toshiro- dije casi en un susurro y vi como ella se sorprendía

-puedes llamarme así, cuando no estemos en oficio- seguí con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que fue imitado por Rukia

-T-Toshiro- dijo tímidamente mientras su sonrojo se tornaba más adorablemente rojo *solo se sonroja por decir mi nombre, tan linda* sonreí de lado

-¿si?- la alenté a seguir y vi como su miraba se tornaba más seria

-¿y eso que me has invitado aquí?- su inseguridad era bastante notoria así que decidí no tener tanta pena

-Disfruto tu compañía, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo así que ¿por qué no?- dije mirando a otra parte tratando de disimular el maldito sonrojo que se había antojado de aparecer, cuando pude ver de reojo su cara ella tenía una hermosa y radiante sonrisa

-arigato taicho- su tono era el más gentil que había oído en mucho tiempo y su voz tenía una dulzura que no había oído antes, estoy seguro que si no estuviera ya enamorado de ella me enamoraría con solo ver su cara de alegría. Al llegar la mesera, el ambiente que había a nuestro alrededor era relejado y cómodo

\- aquí están sus órdenes, si necesitan algo más me avisan- se despidió cordialmente sin perder la sonrisa amable de su cara y se fue

-y… Kuchiki ¿has podido seguir tu entrenamiento sin mí?- le pregunté y tomé un sorbo de mi té

-bueno, he estado haciendo los calentamientos que me asignó, pero con todo este trabajo no he tenido tiempo para más nada- ella también empezó a tomarse el té y dirigió su mirada a la ventana

-puedes llamarme Rukia, Toshiro- dijo casi en un susurro con leve sonrojo y con gran timidez, sonreí de lado *si sigo pasando tanto tiempo con Rukia, estoy seguro que sonreiré todo el tiempo*

\- bueno luego de que terminemos con todo el papeleo podemos practicar un poco, y seguir con nuestro entrenamiento todas las mañanas- ella me miró con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza emocionada. Ya terminados nuestros tés y pagada la cuenta, por supuesto que yo la pagué a pesar de todas las veces que ella dijo que no, salimos del pequeño restaurante y nos dirigimos a mi oficina para terminar el papeleo

-Puedes usar el escritorio de Matsumoto, no es como ella lo usara mucho de todos modos- dije consternado y suspiré mientras entrabamos por la puerta haciendo que ella sonriera conociendo como era mi teniente, me senté en mi escritorio que estaba lleno de pila de papeles y pude oír como ella se reía un poco así que moví la cabeza a un lado para ver de qué se reía

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunté curioso al verla riéndose

-perdón taicho es solo que cuando se sentó las pilas de papeles lo taparon completo camuflajeándolo perfectamente - dijo ya más calmada, por un momento sentí como una venita salía en mi cabeza

-¿me estás diciendo que soy tan chaparro que la pilas de papel me tapan?- le pregunté entre echándole broma e irritado

-bueno… no es la persona más alta del mundo taicho- dijo también echando broma, los dos nos miramos un rato y luego sonreí y miré mi trabajo

-solo porque te tengo preferencia te dejaré pasar eso- le dije todavía con una sonrisa y empezamos a trabajar. El sol se ocultó y empezaron a pasar las horas hasta que por fin terminamos todo el papeleo

-ahh ya se hizo tarde- dijo ella inclinando la silla mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la noche

\- si perdón hacerte que te quedaras hasta tan tarde por todo el papeleo, que de nuevo yo pude haber terminado solo, aunque por supuesto habría tardado mucho más- le dije también estirándome cansado de estar tanto tiempo en una misma posición

-no, no sería lo correcto dejarte para que te desveles toda la noche con papeleo en el que te puedo ayudar, ¿ no crees Toshiro?- dijo con una sonrisa, nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto mi nombre siendo pronunciado por otra persona, sonreí

-bueno creo que mejor me voy a casa- dijo mientras se paraba

-déjame acompañarte- le dije mientras yo también me paraba

-No, no tienes que acompañarme- me dijo tratando de evitarme las molestias o eso pensó

-no, fue mi culpa que te quedaras hasta tarde además de que no pudimos entrenar, así que, no sería lo correcto que te fueras sola, ¿no crees Rukia?- le dije utilizando la misma frase que ella

\- está bien- dijo y los dos empezamos a caminar hacia la mansión Kuchiki, ya al llegar ella se puso justo al frente de mí

-gracias por traerme- me dijo con una sonrisa

-no tienes por qué- le dije y esperé a que ella se metiera en la casa, pero ella justo cuando abrió la puerta se volteó y vino hacia a mí hasta que me besó en la mejilla

-te veo mañana Toshiro- se despidió con un sonrojo y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta, sonreí dejando que mi cara se pusiera roja en la oscuridad y caminé de regreso a la división donde me acosté con la misma sonrisa *Rukia, ¿qué me haces?*

**NA; me disculpo por mi tradi en publicar, pero en compensación traté de hacer este capítulo mas largo, todos los comentarios son apreciados, gracias por leer**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

POV Rukia

Al levantarme la mañana siguiente sentí que algo no estaba bien, tuve ese presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y cuando me llega este tipo de premonición desgraciadamente casi nunca se equivoca. La mañana fue la típica de siempre, practicar los calentamientos que me asignó el capitán, desayunar y dirigirme a la división a hacer el papeleo y los encargos que me dé el capitán, pero a pesar de que era tan normal no podía quitarme ese pesado sentimiento

-Rukia ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó muy preocupado el capitán *ahh espero no haberlo preocupado desde que llegué*

-bueno, es que tengo este sentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar hoy y no logro quitármelo- le dije siendo sincera con mucha incomodidad

-hmm ¿tú también?, y yo que pensé que era solo yo- comentó serio en voz alta

-Rukia por qué no le das una que otra vuelta a Karakura, ese normalmente es el ojo del huracán- me pidió mientras se tomaba el té que se encontraba en su mesa

-hai- respondí y me dirigí a la salida del seretei para abrir el sekaimon *no quisiera regresar al mundo humano después de lo que pasó, pero si no hay de otra* suspiré y entré al sekaimon. Llegando al mundo humano no sentí nada fuera de lo común, patrullé un poco en los alrededores de la ciudad pero todo parecía normal

-¿Será que estábamos equivocados?- me pregunté en voz baja mientras estaba parada en uno de los tejados de las casas mirando perfectamente todo el pueblo, de repente sentí la presencia de un hollow, era un hollow común y corriente, no muy fuerte pero aun así fui hasta donde se encontraba, realizando destrozos por un parque que estaba medio vacío

-hasta aquí llegaste hollow- escuché decir a Ichigo que acababa de llegar, listo para deshacerse de él, por supuesto no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba cerca gracias que yo oculté completamente mi presencia. Ichigo se lanzó a terminarlo de un solo golpe pero fue golpeado fácilmente estrellándose contra el piso *pero ¿qué le pasa? Es como si hubiese regresado a ser el Ichigo de hace varios años* decidí quedarme mirando un poco más a mi ahora patético mejor amigo

-¡demonios! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ,es como si cada vez estuviera más débil- dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba, se volvió a ir contra el hollow y logró darle un buen golpe pero cuando lo fue a rematar este la dio otro golpe lanzándolo contra un árbol, Ichigo cansado de esto se colocó su máscara y lo remató deshaciéndose de él *hasta que por fin* pero entonces sentí algo raro en su aura, como si ya no fuese la misma *esto no me gusta* y tal como pensé cuando Ichigo se quitó la máscara y abrió los ojos estos ya no eran un cálido marrón si no un frío amarillo fosforescente y una sonrisa siniestrase estableció en su rostro *oh no, temía que fuese esto lo que sentí que pasaría*

-¡Ichigo!- lo llamé Shumpeando hacia donde estaba él o algo parecido, él me miró con algo de sorpresa pero luego su sonrisa de antes se acentuó más

-Reina, que bien que este aquí- me dijo emocionado

-¿qué le hiciste a Ichigo?- le pregunté sacando a Shirayuki lista para empezar a pelear en cualquier momento *no creo que pueda con él pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por Ichigo*

-¿yo? yo no le hice nada, él mismo se hizo esto, yo solo aproveché y tomé el control de su cuerpo- respondió despreocupadamente mientras se ponía a Zangetsu en la espalda

-Mentira, Ichigo es fuerte él nunca te dejaría tomar control sin luchar- le grité y me abalancé hacia él con Shirayuki ya en su shikai, él detuvo mi ataque fácilmente y sonrió más

-Nop, él estaba tan triste y confundido, parecía un cachorrito al que habían pateado, debiste verlo, se ponía cada vez más y más débil y desde que te fuiste llorando en su mundo interior no ha dejado de llover, todo esto fue su culpa aunque también ayudaste mucho reina- me respondió mientras paraba cada uno de mis ataques con facilidad

-No, no es cierto, si fui yo la que fue rechazada, yo era la que había cometido un error, a él no tenía que pasarle esto- le dije recordando lo triste que me sentí ese día

-si es cierto pero era él el que no sabía que te amaba, era tan denso que no importaban las veces que se lo decía él no lo creía y se ponía más triste por haberte hecho llorar, y yo estaba harto de que lloviera continuamente así que decidí salir - dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una cara más seria con un poco de tristeza *momento ¿tristeza?* me alejé un poco de él y bajé mi espada, él me imitó regresando Zangetsu a su espalda

-tu no eres un hollow ¿verdad?- suspiré y le pregunté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, él me vio un poco sorprendido

-parece que la reina es más lista que él rey- dijo en una especie de humor negro

-bueno si fueras un hollow no te pondrías triste si llueve o sabrías tan bien los sentimientos de Ichigo, ni siquiera te molestarías en tratar de ayudarlo o protegerlo, y supongo que saliste porque él estaba demasiado segado por su tristeza y débil como para pelear-le dije y guarde a Shirayuki en su funda

-¿pero quién eres?- le pregunté aunh no sabiendo quién era *si no es su parte hollow, ¿qué es?*

-yo soy Zangetsu- dijo serio con una mirada de melancolía, suspiré

-déjalo salir, yo me encargaré de que no llueva más- le dije sonriendo un poco para hacerlo sentir mejor, él me miró un rato y se acercó a mí, lo miré a los ojos y él sonrió de lado, he hizo algo que nunca me esperé, me atrajo a él abrazándome

-espero que no falles eh- susurró sin perder su sonrisa de lado y cerró los ojos. Pude sentir como por un momento su cuerpo se relajaba por completo dejando su peso en mí y luego regresaba a la normalidad recuperando su aura de siempre, Ichigo abrió lentamente sus ojos y cuando se dio cuenta de a quién era que estaba abrazando se sonrojó y se alejó de mí

-¡R-Rukia!- dijo sorprendido, sonreí dulcemente

-Ichigo- lo llamé y lo patee con todas mis fuerzas en el estómago haciendo que él se retorciera de dolor cayendo al piso, cuando se recuperó me miró con odio

-¿por qué me pateaste enana?- me preguntó parándose del piso

-¿cómo no patear a alguien que se ve tan patético como tú?- le dije molesta

-además, no tienes derecho a sentirte triste fui yo la que fue rechazada no tú- continué igual de molesta é en cambio se puso triste

-lo siento enana, no quería herirte o hacerte llorar, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido además de que me haces mucha falta ¿sabes?- me dijo sonriendo tristemente

-Primero no soy ninguna chica frágil que se rompe fácilmente con lo que le dicen, yo ya superé eso y segundo no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver otra vez yo todavía estoy a cargo de patrullar de vez en cuando Karakura- le respondí con una sonrisa

-Aun así fui un estúpido en decirte eso, yo no te veo como una hermana ni como una amiga, Rukia en ese entones no lo sabía pero…- un sonrojo muy notorio se estableció en sus mejillas e inmediatamente supe que era lo que venia

-Rukia tu me gustas- dijo muy apenado, sonreí sinceramente y me acerqué hasta estar a un paso de distancia del él, lo miré directamente a los ojos sorprendiéndolo y lo abracé

-Si ya lo sé, pero yo ya no puedo responderte igual, lo siento Ichigo-

**NA: si, se que lo dejé medio triste pero bueno. Hola a todos sorry por tardar tanto en publicar es que tenia una especie de bloqueo con este fanfic pero auqí estoy, gracias todos por leer nos vemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

POV Hitsugaya

-ahhh- suspiré mientras caminaba por los pasillos que conectan a las divisiones, la mayor parte de la mañana la había tenido que pasar con Matsumoto y todos los chismes y estupideces que dice mientras está borracha *que jaqueca* además de que de nuevo se habían acumulado varios montones de papeles por lo que me tuve que quedar a terminarlos y lo peor de todo es que en todo el día no había visto a Rukia ni una sola vez *bueno ahora voy a poder verla, una de las pocas ventajas de que mi teniente sea una floja que no puede ni hacer una entrega* me animé a mí mismo pensando eso y ya cuando estuve frente a la división abrí la puerta

-permiso- dije en tono monótono solo por cortesía y me encontré con Ukitake que me sonrió amablemente

-hola shiro-chan- me respondió y tomó un sorbo del té que tenía en la mano, yo le dejé los papeles en la mesa y miré alrededor disimuladamente buscando a Rukia, al parecer no fue tan disimuladamente como yo pensé ya que Ukitake se dio cuenta

-Mandé a Rukia al mundo humano para que hiciera un chequeo de rutina ya que los dos teníamos un mal presentimiento- comentó mirando a la hoja que le acababa de caer en el té *¿al mundo humano? Pero ¿no se irá a encontrar con el shinigami sustituto?* me sentí un poco preocupado de tan solo pensar en cómo reaccionaría Rukia al encontrarse con él pero mantuve mi semblante frío

-me preocupa un poco, la envié hace un rato y todavía no ha regresado ¿Shiro-chan no podrías ir a revisar si todo está bien allá?- me comentó serio, y sin mucho pensarlo asentí con la cabeza y salí de la oficina encaminándome al mundo humano sin percatarme de la sonrisa que tenía Ukitake por mi rápida respuesta.

Ya al llegar a la salida del Seretei abrí el sekaimon y me metí en él llegando al mundo humano, inmediatamente sentí la presencia de Rukia y la de Kurosaki las dos estaban muy cerca una de la otra *rayos, ¿habré llegado muy tarde?* sin mucho esfuerzo shumpee hasta donde estaban y me los encontré a los dos… muy cerca y abrazados, inmediatamente oculté mi presencia y me di la vuelta *parece que al final yo no era necesario* sin más que hacer o pensar shumpee de nuevo y me regresé a la sociedad de almas con el flequillo tapándome los ojos y con las emociones más revueltas que nunca

POV Rukia

Mientras abrazaba a Ichigo por un momento sentí la presencia de Toshiro o por lo menos eso creo, así que me separé un poco de él pero cuando vi su mirada melancólica me sentí un poco mal, por supuesto él se dio cuenta de esto y trató de que no me sintiera tan mal

-no te preocupes no pasa nada, al final ha sido mi culpa- me dijo Ichigo sonriendo un poco triste y me alborotó el cabello

-hey no hagas eso- le contesté furiosa tratando de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado

-nop, te he extrañado demasiado enana así que no me culpes tengo que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido- me dijo ya más animado sonriendo como siempre

-oye no has sentido la presencia de Toshiro- me preguntó cambiando de tema y en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que había sentido no eran cosas mías, Toshiro si estaba cerca *¿y si lo ha malinterpretado?* al parecer no pude mantener mi rostro completamente impasible ya que él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y se preocupó un poco

-¿pasa algo?- me preguntó con un tono serio, lo miré a los ojos y él supo inmediatamente lo que sentía

-bueno, Toshiro me ha ayudado desde que me fui la última vez que nos vimos, nos volvimos muy amigos y creo que me preocupa un poco que nos haya visto y lo haya malinterpretado- le dije algo insegura de si estaba bien que le contara esto, él lo entendió más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba y me empujó por la espalda

-eh ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me empujas?- le pregunté molesta por lo que hizo ya recuperando el equilibrio

-Vete enana, tienes que alcanzarlo- me dijo alentándome a que lo dejara y fuese tras Toshiro

-pero-antes de que pudiera completar lo que iba a decir él me interrumpió

-¡vamos lárgate! Ya yo estoy bien así que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí por ahora, pero eso sí, tienes que visitarme más seguido eh- me despidió entre sonriendo y molesto casi echándome

-gracias, te veré pronto fresita, no creas que te desharás de mí- le respondí sonriendo y me fui del mundo humano por el sekaimon, dejando solo a mí todavía mejor amigo que por más que tratara de hacerse el fuerte era una de las personas más amables que he conocido, pero pensando en el único chico que ha hecho que mi corazón lata desenfrenadamente cuando estoy a su lado, que me ha ayudado y acogido en mi peor momento y que sin saberlo me ha hecho quererlo más de lo que pensaba era posible *Toshiro*

**NA: hi todos, este cap es más corto porque al final me he esforzado a publicar y me ha salido más corto, pero no hay de qué preocuparse la próxima trataré de que sea más largo, gracias por leer XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

POV Rukia

Al llegar al Seretei pude sentir un brusco cambio de temperatura en la atmósfera y el que mi aliento se pudiera ver solo era una confirmación de lo que ya sabía, Toshiro estaba muy enojado, y por la tormenta que estaba en camino se notaba que estaba muy dolido. Sin perder mucho tiempo fui Shumpeando por los alrededores hasta que por fin pude averiguar donde estaba concentrando todo ese reiatsu que creaba estos cambios de temperatura *en el claro del bosque donde entrenamos la primera vez*con una gran determinación me empecé a dirigir hacia allá. Cada vez que me acercaba más a mi destino los vientos que traían a la tormenta consigo se hacían más y más fuertes pero eso antes de desalentarme solo hacía que mi necesidad de llegar hasta él se fortaleciera lo suficiente como para que mis pies se movieran más rápido y que mi cuerpo durmiera lo suficiente la sensación aplastante que se sentía por la increíble cantidad de reiatsu que era expulsada constantemente.

-TOSHIRO!- grité cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que escuchara mi voz, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue que la sensación aplastante se intensificara tumbándome al suelo *demonios, tengo que seguir adelante* me fui parando poco a poco y de nuevo me comencé a acercar a donde él estaba con la diferencia de que ahora tanto mis brazos como mis piernas eran como pesas que trataba de levantar con todo el esfuerzo del mundo *ya casi estoy allá* la tormenta había empezado, haciendo que ahora el viento tuviera un nuevo aliado, la nieve, que rápidamente cubría con gran espesor los árboles y las plantas que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Después de atravesar la parte restante del bosque llagué al hermoso claro donde él me había visto entrenar por primera vez, la grama estaba cubierta de una blanca nieve cuya altura me llegaba hasta los tobillos, abrí un poco más mis ojos que estaban medio cerrados por la fuerza d la ventisca y pude ver como justo en el medio del claro se encontraba Toshiro con sus majestuosas alas de hielo en la espalda y la mayoría de su cuerpo cubierto de una fina nieve casi protectora *Toshiro* lágrimas se resbalaron por mis heladas mejillas casi quemándolas por la diferencia de temperatura. Allí justo frente a mí se encontraba la persona que más quería con toda mi alma completamente sumido en la depresión y en la rabia clavando su espada con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir toda la ira que tenía contenida, nunca antes me había sentido tan impotente como ahora, nunca, *no dejaré que esto siga así* contra todos mis instintos de supervivencia me encaminé hacia él pero con cada paso que daba sentía como pequeños trozos de hielo afilados se incrustaban con gran velocidad en mi cuerpo, con mi más grande esfuerzo cerré el espacio que había entre nosotros abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Toshiro- susurré tratando de que mi voz no sonara forzada, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en lo que estaba por decir para no perder el conocimiento e inhalé

-Perdón si te herí pero q-q-quiero q-q-que sepas que t-t-te amo- dije con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y finalmente dejé que la inconsciencia me llevara

POV Toshiro

Mi cuerpo que había estado encorvado y rígido durante un largo rato se relajó considerablemente al oír esas palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar desde que supe que me había enamorado de la pequeña Kuchiki, y mi expresión de rostro de suavizó dejando ver la felicidad que me habría parecido ilusoria unos momentos antes pero esa felicidad desapareció rápidamente siendo sustituida por terror cuando sentí que el agarre de las pequeñas manos de ella se volvía casi nulo y los brazos que me daban calor en el increíble fío que había creado caían a los lados seguidos por un suave sonido de caída contra la nieve que solo podía significar una cosa, Rukia había perdido por completo la consciencia. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y me puse a su lado tratando de tener una vista completa de su situación e inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron del asombro por su condición, su kimono estaba mojado por la nieve y rasgado por varias partes sin contar por los múltiples trozos de hielo punzantes que estaban enterrados en su piel haciendo que esta sangrara, redirigí mi mirada hacia su cara, sus mejillas estaban teñidas en un color rojo fuertes y sus respiraciones eran laboriosas y rápidas, cerré mi puño por frustración *todo esto lo hice yo, yo soy el causante de que ella…* no queriendo terminar ese pensamiento la agarré entre mis brazos temiendo que se fuera a romper como el cristal y apoyé su cabeza contra mi pecho *no, no dejaré que eso pase* desplegué mis alas, que las había usado para llegar al claro, y emprendí el vuelo lo más rápido que pude hacia la cuarta división

-Resiste Rukia, no teyas a ir de mi lado después de haber dicho eso, todavía no has oído lo que yo te tengo que responder- dije suavemente deseando que ella me oyera y luchara por no irse o por lo menos que lo retrasara lo suficiente como para que yo llegase allá para que puedan salvarla. MI mirada inevitablemente se posó en ella y con todo mi ser desee poder encontrarme con esos orbes morados que expresan lo fuerte, amable y valiente que es y con esa hermosa sonrisa que me anima el día sin siquiera intentarlo y casi inconscientemente mis fuerzas se renovaron haciendo que aumentara la velocidad *Rukia*

**NA: wow, ni siquiera yo sabía que terminaría ahí, fue casi como si mi mente hubiese hecho que mis manos escibieran sin mi permiso, bueno, perdón si he tardado en actualizar ultimamente pero ya saben, los autores suelen clavarse de vez en cuando, además de las evaluaciones, los examenes, lo de siempre, pero bueno trataré de subir el siguiente más rápido, depués de todo ya nos estamos acercando al final, sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leer! XD y hasta la próxima**


	12. Chapter 12 Final

Capítulo XII

POV Rukia

Estaba completamente rodeada de oscuridad y por más que tratara no lograba sentir mi cuerpo en absoluto, o por lo menos así era hasta lentamente empecé a recobrar consciencia de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco traté de moverlo pero me sentía tan pesada que ni siquiera el dedo pequeño de mi mano derecha me obedecía, suspiré con frustración y me concentré en el pequeño reto de lograr algo, sorprendentemente, tarde lo que podrían ser horas en solo volver puño mi mano derecha *lo que sea que me haya pasado, no fue muy bueno si me cuesta tanto hacer las cosas más simples del mundo* luego de mi minúsculo avance me di cuenta que podía oír lo que estaba pasando en mi alrededor, aunque realmente no era mucho ya que la habitación en la que me encontraba estaba bastante callada y solo se escuchaban los pasos de las personas casi a lo lejos además del estúpido pitido de una máquina que estaba a mi lado, que supongo estaba encargada de medir los latidos de mi corazón *por lo menos estoy segura que estoy en la cuarta división* .

Luego de mucho esfuerzo mis ojos se empezaron a abrir lentamente y pude ver mi alrededor, tal como lo había sospechado me encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la cuarta división, con sus típicas paredes blancas con una ventana para ver afuera y los aparatos médicos a un lado de mi cama que tenía unas sábanas blancas, sip, definitivamente no era el lugar que más me gustaba del seretei pero, después de tantas visitas uno se acostumbra.

Ya con más fuerzas me senté lentamente y me quedé un rato mirando por la ventana tratando de recordar qué demonios me pasó como para que terminara aquí, pero por más que trataba de recordar no podía *que frustración* antes de que pudiera seguir pensando lo muy frustrada que estaba conmigo misma la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Unohana-taicho con su sonrisa amable

-Rukia veo que te has podido despertar, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó una vez se encontró a mi lado un poco sorprendida por lo rápido que había despertado *já, si tuviera que describir como me desperté rápido seria lo último en lo que pensaría*

-Me cuesta un poco moverme normalmente es como si estuviera medio congelada- le respondí no muy feliz de mi condición *espera, la capitana debe saber cómo llegué aquí*

-Umm Uhohana-taicho… ¿Usted sabe qué fue lo que me pasó?- le pregunté un poco avergonzada de que no recordaba en absoluto cómo llegué o por qué

-¿No lo recuerdas?- me preguntó sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, yo ahora más avergonzada negué con la cabeza

-Bueno realmente no estamos muy seguros de qué fue lo que te pasó exactamente pero cuando Hitsugaya-taicho te trajo tenías estalactitas de hielo enterradas en tu piel, habías perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre, una fiebre muy alta y un caso bastante severo de hipotermia- dijo mientras leía lo que parecía ser una forma sobre mi condición, *definitivamente no recuerdo cómo me hice esas herid-*

-ahg- dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza, rápidamente pasaron pequeños segmentos de mis recuerdos, todo a mi alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve y los fuertes vientos de una tormenta trataban de hacerme retroceder pero yo no cedía a pesar de todo lo que estaba en mi contra y justo al llegar a un claro los recuerdos pararon, y me encontraba de nuevo justo frente a Unohana-taicho que me miraba preocupada, calmé mi repentinamente rápida respiración y sonreí un poco para calmar a la capitana

-Creo que ya recuerdo como recibí esas heridas- comenté casi susurrando, ella se tranquilizó un poco y también recuperó su sonrisa

-Bueno con la tormenta de nieve que hubo no me sorprendería que fueras una de las afectadas, aunque debo admitir que si tu zampakuto no fuera de nieve posiblemente habrías muerto- comento con un poco más de seriedad que antes *pero ¿por qué iba hacía el ojo del huracán?*

-Y ¿Cuándo podré regresar a mis funciones?- pregunté tratando de distraerme un poco de mi laguna mental

-Yo diría que dentro de uno o dos días, lo suficiente como para que recuperes tu fuerza y te puedas mover fácilmente- me respondió anotando unas cosas en la forma que contenía mi condición *bien por lo menos no tendré que pasar tanto tiempo aquí, pero ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?* miré a la capitana mostrando mi confusión y como si me hubiese leído la mente me aclaró la duda

-Has estado dormida casi una semana- comentó haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa *¡¿UNA SEMANA?!*

-Bueno trata de descansar lo más que puedas y dentro de poco te traerán algo de comida- finalmente la capitana se fue dejándome sola en mi asombro aunque no fue mucho mi tiempo de soledad ya que unos minutos después tocaron la puerta avisando que alguien iba a entrar

-permiso- dijo tímidamente una voz masculina que conocía bastante bien y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de cabello morado con una bandeja de comida

-¡Hana! Qué bueno verte- saludé a mi tímido amigo que solo sonrió y se acercó para dejarme la bandeja en la cama

-Me alegra que se encuentre mejor señorita Rukia- dijo con alivio de verme despierta, le sonreí contenta y de nuevo escuché como tocaban la puerta, esta vez era un shinigami con el haori de capitán, un poco más alto que yo, el pelo más increíblemente blanco cual nieve y con unos ojos turquesa que hacen que te pierdas en ellos, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y de nuevo varios fragmentos de recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos

-ahg-exclamé adolorida mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza, inmediatamente Hitsugaya-taicho se acercó a mí preocupado y Hana se fue a buscar a la capitana. Los recuerdos pararon y ahora sabía exactamente qué es lo que me había pasado, miré al albino preocupado que estaba a mi derecha y sonreí con un sonrojo en la cara, él al ver mi expresión se relajó y se sentó a mi lado

-Sinceramente Rukia, un día de estos me vas a dar un infarto- comentó el suspirando de alivio pero aun así sonrió, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de las profundas ojeras que estaban bajo sus hermosos ojos. Acerqué mis manos a su cara hasta que toqué sus mejillas recibiendo un sonrojo de su parte

-¿Hitsugaya-taicho se encuentra bien?- le pregunté con preocupación, él me miró con gran sorpresa para luego sonreír de nuevo

-Sinceramente Rukia, solo a ti se te ocurre preocuparte por el bienestar de otra persona cuando estuviste al borde de la muerte hace menos de dos días- dijo él poniendo sus grandes manos sobre las mías y acercando su cabeza a la mía de forma en que nuestras frentes se tocaban, me sonrojé por nuestra cercanía pero no desvié mi mirada de sus hipnotizantes ojos turquesa que me miraban como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo

-No sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti, estuviste casi una semana inconsciente, cuando te traje te costaba demasiado respirar y tenías una fiebre altísima sin contar que temblabas demasiado y literalmente manchaste mi haori de sangre- comentó tan triste y dolido que tuve que obligarme a no abrazarlo en ese mismo momento pero lo dejé seguir

-Durante seis días no estuve seguro si lo lograrías y todo esto fue por mi culpa- dijo ya sucumbiendo a la culpa que sentía por dentro, yo no lo pude resistir más y sin importarme las consecuencias deshice la distancia que nos separaba y lo besé, él durante unos segundo se quedó quieto por la sorpresa pero luego me correspondió moviendo sus labios con los míos en un tierno y amoroso beso, cuando ya me faltaba el oxígeno me separé de él lentamente y le sonreí

-Fui yo la que quiso ir por ti y a pesar de todo por lo que pasé no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo, eso no es tu culpa- susurré con el sonrojo más fuerte que he tenido en toda mi vida, él me sonrió y quitó sus manos de las mías para atraerme a su pecho en un fuerte y cómodo abrazo

-Nunca oíste mi respuesta- me dijo ya más calmado, subí mi mirada verlo a los ojos y lo vi con un sonrojo muy parecido al mío, pero a diferencia de mí estaba mirando a otra parte avergonzado con su seño levemente fruncido

-Y-Y-Yo también t-te amo- me dijo reuniendo la valentía necesaria para mirarme a los ojos le sonreí y de nuevo lo besé pero esta vez en la mejilla *definitivamente si tuviera empezar de nuevo lo haría todo tal cual solo para conseguir este mismo resultado, sin importar ni un poquito todos los sufrimientos y las tristezas*

Tristemente nuestro bonito momento fue interrumpido por un estúpido y ruidoso cabeza de piña

-¡RUKIAA!- Oí gritar a mi amigo de la infancia mientras él se dirigía a mi habitación y rodé los ojos, pero aun así sonreí, por otra parte Toshiro no se encontraba tan contento, su sonrojo se había desvanecido y ahora tenía una cara de fastidio

-¿Todos tus amigos tienen que ser tan ruidosos?- me preguntó mientras me miraba sin importarle en lo más mínimo si nos encontraban abrazados en mi cama, antes de que pudiera responder la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de forma sonora, gracias al idiota que tengo de amigo

-Rukia por fin despiert- Antes de que Renji pudiera terminar Ichigo que estaba a su lado derecho lo golpeó en la cabeza

-Ya deja de ser tan ruidoso que no vez que fastidias- le reprochó el cabeza de zanahoria con su característico ceño fruncido para luego sonreír en mi dirección

-No sabía que estaban en esa etapa de su relación-comentó logrando que me sonrojara

-No es de tu incumbencia que estemos haciendo Kurosaki- respondió tajante Toshiro

-Wow tranquilo enano no era para tomárselo mal- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de lado disfrutando de molestar a Toshiro, suspiré y cerré los ojos tratando de no escuchar como Renji se unía a la pelea verbal pero todo fue en vano ya que mi carácter pronto entró en acción

-¡YA CALLENSE QUE TRATO DE DESCANSAR!- les grité y todo el mundo se calló *mejor* pero el silencio no duró mucho ya que tanto Renji como Ichigo se empezaron a reír

-Bueno parece que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- comentó Renji e Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno los veré luego enanos- se despidió Ichigo y los dos se fueron cerrando la puerta

-Maldito Shinigami sustituto- susurró Toshiro y no pude evitar sonreír *bueno no podría pedir menos de esos idiotas* me acomodé mejor en los brazos de Toshiro y con una sonrisa me dormí sabiendo que no podría pedir nada mejor de lo que tengo

-FIN-

**NA: Hey, hola a todos, se que ya ha pasado un laaaaargo tiempo pero literalmente mi conexión murió, no tengo ni idea por qué o quien es el culpable pero por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer, esto lo estoy publicando a través de una conexión mucho menos segura pero por fín reuní el valor de abrir mi cuenta sin pensar que algo horrible iba a pasar, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia (incluyendo el final) y gracias por leer unos de mis primeros fanfictions, X,D, comenten que les pareció todo, eso siempre me anima, ya que literalmente le estoy diciendo adios a una de mis historias favoritas, Bye!**


End file.
